


Premonition or Nightmare?

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: A New Piece in The Game [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Teen Derek, Teen Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa wakes one night in terror as she dreams of her best friend dying and his uncle leaving him there to die, she needs reassurance so instead of heading to the obvious route, momma Hale, she ends up annoying Peter<br/>Based on this post: http://jcjoeyfreak.tumblr.com/post/97052041327</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition or Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://jcjoeyfreak.tumblr.com/post/97052041327

_Peter ran forward as he saw his nephew slump to the ground but stops himself his wolf whining in protest, the blood from his still open wound slowly pooling along his abdomen as the young man presses his own hand against the wound wincing, he coughs and grimaces at the blood that leaves his mouth. He knew what this meant, his abilities were gone, and now so was he._

_“How bad is it?” Peter asks, he wanted to move to his nephew’s side but he also had a plan he needed to go through with, then he could fix things. His eyes flick to the woman crouching next to his nephew and a surge of jealousy runs through him._

_“I’m fine” Derek grits out, lying his ass off and he knew that his uncle would be able to tell that he was lying, his heart skipped at the thought that after everything that had happened his uncle still cared for him. “I’m fine, just get to Scott”_

_Peter doesn’t move, he’s torn between moving to Derek and doing as he said, no, doing what he asked with his dying breath, he didn’t want to watch another family member die, not again._

_“Go!” Derek shouts at him annoyed and slightly touched that his uncle was being as stubborn because of him but sags in relief as Peter does as he’s told._

_Peter sends a small look to the woman next to Derek and gives in to his reflex of running when things got too bad. Derek sighs and starts to close his eyes as the fight leaves him, Scott was going to be okay and Peter didn’t have to watch him give in to the fight, he didn’t have to watch him die._

_—–_

Alyssa bolts up from her bed with a silent scream, the ten year old looks around her terrified as the images plagued her, she didn’t know precisely who she had dreamed about but she could make an easy guess, she could see her best friend and his uncle in the faces of the grown men. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked around her at her surroundings.

Her best friend was peacefully asleep next to her which slightly helped her emotions calm down, she pressed her hand to his cheek gently to reassure that yes, Derek Hale was sleeping like a log right next to her, and he stirs a little at her touch causing her to pull away from him instantly.

Moving carefully off the bed, Alyssa wipes her eyes, it was strange that no one had come to see her yet since usually when she was upset or had a nightmare, Aunt Talia would come find her instantly. She sniffs and moves out of Derek’s room, one of Peter’s old shirts reaching her knees as she moved through the corridors, for the first time she didn’t want Talia.

Pushing open the door to the room she wanted, Alyssa shuffles into the dark room quietly, she bites her lip from letting the fear of the darkness overwhelm her and moves through the room, she knew the layout even though she shouldn’t since she wasn’t supposed to have ever gone into this room.

“Peter?” Alyssa whispers, her voice shook even though she tried to keep her fear and sadness held back.

Peter grumbles annoyed at the wave of fear that washed through the entire house, he had gone back to sleep straight away since he knew Talia would be all mother hen to whoever had woken up, but then he hears his door open and covers his head with his pillow until he smells that it was Alyssa who woke up. He curses in his head, both at the fact that the young girl had come to find him not his sister and the fact that his room was pitch black because he knew she feared the dark.

“What?” Peter grumbles as he opens his eyes tiredly, he moves his hand over to the lamp and switches the light on flinching at the attack on his senses. As he blinked back the black dots from the sudden light, he takes in the sight of the little girl in front of him.

She was as white as a sheet which had him worried straight away, was she ill? Did she have a nightmare about her mother again? He knew what her mother had said to her and her brother on the roof of the hospital that day because as soon as Talia got her home, she had run to Derek who was with Peter and had broken down, a cut on her cheek from where he mother had hit her as she tried to protect Genim. He takes in what she was wearing and scowls slightly, he was wondering where that shirt went, now he knew. He looks at her face and could tell that she was holding back tears even though she had been crying already which was evident by the tear trails down her cheeks.

“I had a nightmare” she whispers as she starts to fiddle with the bottom of the shirt she was wearing to bed.

“I can tell” he snarks but he doesn’t feel bad for it mainly because he knew that she could give just as good as she got, she also knew what he was like when he was tired. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Alyssa sniffs and wipes her eyes, she deserved the sarcasm sent her way but she couldn’t help the tears at his words, part of her wanted to say to keep Derek alive but that would confuse him probably.

“Can I stay with you?” she asks softly “and Derek”

Peter looks at the girl confused and slightly annoyed at the request, she was already with Derek so why did she have to go and wake him up?

“Lys what’s this about?” he grumbles as he sits up in his bed giving up on going back to sleep for the moment.

Alyssa shocks him when her lips starts trembling and she starts to cry again, he shocks himself though when he instantly moves forward and scoops the ten year old up and into his lap, he rubs her back gently as she sobs into his shoulder, her hand clutching his shirt tightly. He almost lets out a growl when his door opens again, he flashes his eyes at Derek who flashed his eyes back challenging him, this was his territory but Alyssa was Derek’s best friend so they were at a stale mate

“Derek died” Alyssa sobs into Peters shoulder causing both wolves to freeze in their glare.

Peter looks down at the young girl in his arms and holds her closer before motioning for Derek to join them. Derek doesn’t even pause as he moved over to the pair and crawled up the bed next to Peter and put his hand onto Alyssa’s leg lightly.

Alyssa jumped at the touch and looks up at her best friend before grabbing his hand tightly and pulling him closer to the pair as she continues to cry into Peters chest, she already knew that Derek was alive but she needed the both of them.

“Lys can you tell me about it?” Peter asks the little girl softly as he wraps his free arm around Derek and pulls him closer, as annoying as he found his nephew, he didn’t want to lose him and he knew just how affected Alyssa would be if she lost her best friend, she was closer to Derek than she was her own brother.

Alyssa whimpers lightly at the question, she didn’t want to relive the nightmare but she also knew that she wouldn’t even be able to forget it, maybe telling Peter and Derek would help because it would make her remember that Peter would never let it happen.

“You were both older” she sniffs as she tries to calm herself enough to talk, the feel of Peters hand on her back and Derek’s on her leg made her feel safer than she had for the first time since she woke up she can’t help giggle a little at the next sentence though “You were an old man Peter”

Peter scowls at Alyssa and pokes her in the side in retaliation for her comment, he knew that the giggle was one of hysteria but at least she was calming down.

“Derek got attacked, he had a hole in his chest and was bleeding, he just kept bleeding, you ran to him but stopped before you got close, you wouldn’t go to him and he wouldn’t let you, he told you to go to someone and you did, you left him there on his own to die” she tells him sadly as she started to cry softly again the small respite was all she got from the fear and sadness that plagued her.

Peter and Derek both looked at each other, they both knew that wouldn’t happen because Derek could heal, he would be able to heal a wound in an instant with his werewolf healing. However a twinge of fear and dread ran through Peter, what if something did happen one day where Derek lost his healing, what if he did lose him one day. He pulls Derek closer at that thought and holds Alyssa tighter as she continued to cry softly.

“We’ll never let that happen” Peter tells her firmly as he holds the both of them closer, he may be stoic and sarcastic but he wouldn’t hide just what he feels for his nephew, not in this moment. “If I left Derek it would be because I knew he’d be okay or because I promised him earlier that day. He would also know that dying would not be an option and you and I would drag him back to life kicking and screaming before killing him ourselves. You think me and you can keep him safe?”

Alyssa looks up at Peter with red bloodshot eyes and then over at Derek who was both surprised at his uncle’s admission as well as annoyed that Peter thought he couldn’t keep himself alive on his own. She nods a yes at Peters question and slowly calms down as she leans against him, exhaustion catching up to her.

“I won’t leave you Lyssie” Derek tells his best friend firmly as he squeezes her ankle gently “I promise”

Alyssa searches Derek’s face before nodding again.

“Go to sleep Lys” Peter orders the ten year old softly but firmly, he’d baby sat her enough to know when she was hitting the stage of fighting to keep her eyes open and the emotions that she just went through has exhausted her beyond that point.

“Don’t wanna” she whimpers, there was a hint of rebellion in her tone but also a hint of defiance, she didn’t want to dream about her best friend dying again.

Peter sighs and moves his hand from around Derek to rubs his eyes in frustration, his eyes flickering to the alarm clock sat on his side cabinet, it was three o’clock in the bloody morning and here he was working with a stubborn ten year old who refuses to go to sleep.

“Go to sleep Alyssa” Peter tells her firmly as he sends a pleading look to Derek for him to help him get their little troublemaker to sleep.

“Come on Lyssie” Derek whispers encouragingly as he scoots closer to her and Peter, he was now up against Peters side with his head on Peters other shoulder, he moves his hand to Alyssa’s cheek and strokes her cheek lightly “Peter and I are here, we’re okay and we won’t let anymore nightmares come”

Alyssa looks between the both of them before sighing and nodding. She leans against Peter and lets her eyes shut no longer fighting the urge to just fall asleep in the older boys arms. Peter sighs in relief as he feels her breath evening out as she drifted off to sleep, he was surprised by just how fast she gave in but that proved just how tired she was.

“Do you think it was just a normal dream?” Derek asks his uncle softly as he relaxes into the older boy, his hand moving back to Alyssa’s leg so she knows that he was still there.

Peter looks over at Derek and wraps his arm around his nephew again, his fingers automatically moving through the boys’ short hair gently.

“I don’t know, we can only hope” he replies after some deliberation, he frowns, he hopes to god that it was a dream, if it was real he worried about what has happened in the future for him and Derek if he would just leave the boy there while he died from a wound that should have healed on its own accord. “You understand that I would never leave you right? Not if I had a choice”

Derek nods tiredly, part of him was scared that what his best friend saw was something that would happen, of course he was because while she was human, she was around the supernatural so something could have happened for her to get a premonition. “I know Uncle Peter, same here, I wouldn’t let you die if I had a choice”

Peter nods, as distant as they both got from each other sometimes, they would kill for each other “Go to sleep Derek”

Derek nods and does as he’s told the first time unlike his best friend. He rests his head against Peters shoulder and allows himself to fall back into a deep sleep like the one he had been woken up from when he sensed Alyssa was gone and then scented her sadness and fear.

Peter sighs as he notices that he was being used as a pillow, it seemed he wasn’t going to be sleeping comfortably for the rest of the night then, and he rests his head back against the wall as he rearranges Alyssa in his arms so that she wouldn’t fall when he falls asleep. He stiffens when he senses a presence at his door for the second time that night and then huffs sulking as he scowls at his older sister.

“You couldn’t have woken up ten minutes earlier?” he sulks quietly and rubs Alyssa’s back when she fidgets in her sleep.

“And miss this view?” Talia chuckles lightly as she grabs her camera from her dressing gown pocket and quickly clicks a photo of the trio with a smirk at her little brothers annoyance, she had been listening from the moment she heard Alyssa move into Peters room, she would have gone to the little human but she was already outside Peters door by the time Talia realized what was going on she knew she could get a cute picture and blackmail material so when she got up she grabbed her camera.

“You think she had a premonition?” Peter asks his sister quietly as he ignored the camera and turns his attention back to his nephew who had made himself as small as possible and gotten himself as close as possible to Peter.

“She’s human Pete” Talia points out quietly “It was probably just a random nightmare, thank you for not sending her away”

Peter shrugs lightly and leans over to turn off his lamp, he wanted to try and get another few hours’ sleep before he had to de4al with two hyperactive kids again in the morning. Talia sighs at the response to her gratefulness and heads back to her room.

“I wouldn’t leave her alone” Peter whispers to himself but Talia could hear him clearly in the silent household, she smiles at her brothers words and moves back to where her husband was fast asleep, curling into him.


End file.
